


Returning An Old Favor

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Kita is the worst baby when he's sick, Sick Character, Sickfic, making soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh wow, Aran wasn’t joking when he said you looked like shit. Don’t worry Kita-san! I am here to help! So’s ‘Samu, we brought medicine and food just like you taught us.” Atsumu said cheerfully and Shinsuke’s head raged with pain for a moment. He took a breath and let his gaze fall down to Atsumu’s empty hands.He opened his mouth to ask, only to not have anything come out. So he just stared, waiting until either he fell back asleep or Atsumu decided to reveal where exactly he was hiding the medicine.Kita is useless when he's sick, thankfully he has two especially clingy ex-teammates to help him out
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Returning An Old Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceruleanhail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanhail/gifts).



Shinsuke awoke with a low groan, head pounding as loud noise blared beside his ear. He sighed, mentally telling the twins to quiet down already. Really, did they have to be so loud every practice?

“S...Suna… stop… encouraging…” He mumbled into his pillow, mouth feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton.

He cracked his eyes open, whining when light hit them. He whined again, tugging the blanket up to his face to hide it from the sunlight. He opened his eyes one more time, trying to find the source of the insufferable noise even his teammates wouldn’t be so obnoxious.

Instead of finding himself on the floor of the familiar Inarizaki gym, he came face to face with his apartment in Hyogo. His phone was vibrating itself off of his bedside table and he sluggishly reached an arm out.

He hit his phone and knocked it away, thankfully back onto the table as it rang again with a text notification. He stared at his own hand, a light giggle slipping out as it twitched sporadically at his command to move. It was fascinating for a moment, and he tried to reach out with his other hand only to find he was laying on it and didn’t have the strength to roll over.

“Ah… I’m sick.” Shinsuke said softly, a wave of pain colliding with his head and he groaned. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before something knocked at the edge of his awareness.

He looked around, frowning at the darkness before realizing that he had his eyes shut. He sighed, focusing on his arms as he pressed them against the bed and slowly sat up.

His head swam and he had to hold himself stiff in order to avoid collapsing back into the bed pathetically. If he was sick… He had to do something, he was sure of it… something that helped people feel better… food?... No food sounded bad…. Water?....Water sounded good.

He leaned forward, letting his legs slowly slide off the bed and feeling like the floor was suddenly much further than it used to be. Soft carpet greeted his toes and he sighed, starting to stand when the knocking came again.

Maybe that was what he had forgotten.

“I’m.. coming.” He called hoarsely before giving up, the sharp pains in his throat were more than enough to discourage him from trying to yell. He shuffled forward, reaching out to take hold of the door frame and letting it take his weight.

Nausea rolled in his stomach and he debated on laying on the floor until they left, but the more disciplined side admonished him. Just because he didn’t get sick often didn’t mean he was allowed to be lazy when it did happen.

He sighed, mumbling to himself as he took another step forward, and another. He reached out when he finally reached the door and grabbed the handle as the knocking came again, much more insistent this time. 

He hoped the apartment complex wasn’t on fire, if it was, he would probably just lay down and take it at this point.

Shinsuke pulled open the door, blinking at the chest that confronted him before slowly moving his gaze up to see bright blonde hair and a worried face. He blinked twice at Atsumu, trying to remember when he invited him over but nothing came to him.

“Oh wow, Aran wasn’t joking when he said you looked like shit. Don’t worry Kita-san! I am here to help! So’s ‘Samu, we brought medicine and food just like you taught us.” Atsumu said cheerfully and Shinsuke’s head raged with pain for a moment. He took a breath and let his gaze fall down to Atsumu’s empty hands. 

He opened his mouth to ask, only to not have anything come out. So he just stared, waiting until either he fell back asleep or Atsumu decided to reveal where exactly he was hiding the medicine.

“What’re ya lookin at Kita-san?” Atsumu chirped looking down as well. A minute passed and a shout came from down the hall.

“Oh! Osamu has the stuff, be right back.”

“What stuff?” Shinsuke managed to get out before Atsumu was down the hall already. He blinked blankly at the opposing wall before sighing and wandering back into his own apartment. He reached the sink and was grabbing a glass when two voices returned. His fingers slipped and the glass shattered on the ground. Instantly it was silent as Shinsuke stared down at the floor.

“Oh.” He mumbled, only now remembering that he got unnaturally weak when he was sick. He turned, sticking his hand back in the cupboard when hands landed on his hips.

“No, no, no. Go sit down, jeez Kita-san. I thought ‘Kagi-san was joking when he said you were a mess when you were sick.” Atsumu’s voice came in his ear as Shinsuke was forcibly turned away from the kitchen and into Osamu’s waiting hands.

Osamu grabbed his hands and pulled him forward, leading him further and further toward the couch. He pushed Shinsuke down onto the cushion, shushing him when Shinsuke opened his mouth to talk. In retaliation Shinsuke tried to glare at him, but he was certain it came out as more of a pout as Osamu had to force away a laugh.

“Water.” Shinsuke said petulantly, squeezing his eyes shut as they started to ache. He leaned back into the cushions, suddenly grateful and rolled until he was holding one of the pillows to his chest.

“I’m coming, Kita-san, you made a big mess.” Atsumu called, and Shinsuke could hear him cleaning up the glass. Part of Shinsuke wanted to tell him to leave it because it was  _ loud _ , and the other part was fighting to get up and clean it himself.

“You’re a big mess.” Shinsuke said instead, pressing the pillow into his face. Muffled laughter exploded behind him, strangely not completely irritating.

What felt like seconds later, Shinsuke was being gently shaken and sat up. He blinked blearily at the black haired man in front of him. He blinked again in confusion.

“Do… you… have a twin?” He asked, brain even fuzzier than earlier. It made him grumble as a cup was pressed against his lips as laughter echoed around him.

“One could say that, drink your tea, Kita-san. Don’t worry about anything. Oomimi-san already told us how terrible you are when you get sick.” A voice said softly, the one helping him drink the sweet tea. It tasted like honey and chamomile and it soothed the ache of his throat.

“Osamu…” Shinsuke said after the cup was pulled away. “How long have you been here?”

“Oh… a few years.” Osamu said, face completely blank when Shinsuke stared at him in confusion. He reached out, pressing a pillow behind Shinsuke’s head and slowly laying him back. Shinsuke moved willingly, sighing as something cool was placed over his forehead.

“Have you eaten today Kita-san?” Atsumu’s voice drifted from behind him as a blanket seemed to float over and wrap itself around Shinsuke’s form. He paused to think about it, eyes already shut again and slowly shook his head.

“I’ll go make you soup then.”

“What- do you even know how to cook?” Osamu asked, suddenly further away then Shinsuke remembered.

“Do  _ you _ even know how to cook?” Atsumu shot back, yelping as a hand smacked him in the stomach followed by his brother’s glare. He probably shouldn’t have provoked the actual cook but he couldn’t help himself.

He moved to grab the medicine and a thermometer before hurrying back to Shinsuke. He knelt in front of the couch, trying not to snort as Shinsuke’s head drooped with exhaustion only to snap back up. He reached out and tapped his arm, smiling brightly at the bleary eyes that met his.

“You look terrible, open your mouth.” Atsumu ordered, biting down on his lip when Shinsuke stuck his own lips out in a pout. He pressed the tip of the thermometer against his lips though and Shinsuke immediately opened his mouth and closed it again.

“See? Not so hard. You shouldn’t be pouty, you wouldn’t be in this mess if you hadn’t called Aran last night saying you were dying and then falling asleep on him in the middle of talking. I thought he was going to reach through the phone and strangle me if I said I wasn’t going to check up on you.” Atsumu chattered, almost freezing when the slowly shutting eyes snapped open again to stare at him. After a moment though, they settled again as the device beeped.

Shinsuke was going to say he was sure he hadn’t called Aran last night, but now that he thought about it he wasn’t even sure when he got home or how. Perhaps in his fever addled mind he had called him, or maybe Aran was psychic.

“Aran is… yokai.” Shinsuke told Atsumu seriously as he looked at the device.

“You have a horrible fever.” Atsumu said, poking his nose and pouring out some of the medicine. “ ‘Samu! It’s 102, tell Aran will you?”

“Medicine is very good for you.” Shinsuke said, downing the liquid without complaint.

Atsumu snorted and shook his head, smiling softly at him. When he texted Oomimi to ask about handling a sick Shinsuke, he had thought Oomimi was kidding when he said that Shinsuke checked out completely when he got sick.

“Okay, lay back, and I’ll wake you up when the soup is done.” Atsumu said, picking up Shinsuke’s legs and laying them on the couch so he could spread out. Shinsuke let out a low grunt, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow until Atsumu started to worry and slowly turned him onto his side.

Shinsuke woke on his own a few minutes later, the thick aroma of food forcing him out of his self induced coma. His stomach turned, threatening to get worse if he didn’t eat anything soon. Still his head swayed so much that he didn’t move until two pairs of hands moved to help sit him up.

He wasn’t even handed a spoon, just a wrapped bowl that was pressed gently to his lips. He supposed that made sense, he wasn’t even sure how to hold a spoon at the moment.

Shinsuke sipped at the soup, humming softly when something rubbed against his back. He could hear Atsumu and Osamu arguing next to him, something about whether or not he needed to take a bath.

“Look, i’m just saying it might make him feel better to sweat it all out.” Osamu insisted and Shinsuke felt someone take the bowl from him. He let out a whine, pawing for it before it was given back.

“ ‘Samu, I’m pretty sure he’s dying, if we put him in the bath he’s going to drown. And if he lives he’ll kill us for stripping him.” Atsumu said back and Shinsuke couldn’t help but think about how nice it was to hear their voices together after so many years apart.

Shinsuke leaned forward slowly, inching his bowl down until it rested on the coffee table. He slowly sat up again, reaching out to grab their shoulders only to miss and gently shoved their faces instead.

“I could never kill you… I’m… proud of you.” Shinsuke said slowly, the words tripping over themselves. He blinked once at the two faces staring at him before leaning towards them and letting his head fall forward as his eyes closed. The fuzziness in his head was building and they were warm and familiar.

Atsumu and Osamu shared a glance before staring down at their sleeping ex-captain.

Osamu was the first to move, carefully moving away from the couch until he could crouch next to Shinsuke. He slipped one arm under his shoulders, letting Atsumu roll him closer, and maneuvered the other one under his knees and lifted him up. For a moment he staggered, surprised Shinsuke was still so heavy before he adjusted and started to make his way to the other room.

He waited for Atsumu to pull back the blankets before laying him down and helping his brother tuck him in.

“Aww. He’s cute when he’s not angry at us.” Atsumu cooed and both of them froze as Shinsuke muttered something before they relaxed and stepped out. “I’ll wipe down everything with a cleaning wipe if you want to get started on the dishes.”

In the other room, Shinsuke rolled over to press his face into the pillow with a soft smile on his face as he rested.


End file.
